


Stories for Lonely Nights

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birthday Sex, Breeding, Cheating, Dominance, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Non-Consensual, Pregnant Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Spanking, Submission, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: These are stories that my boyfriend wrote me while we have been apart. I hope that you will enjoy them. They will be posted every week.





	1. Patience Rewarded

Patience Rewarded

Your boyfriend has come to Morgantown to have dinner with you and your family. It's been a while and you can't help feeling your panties soaking at the thought of him being close. You try to downplay the obvious lust for the sake of your family, but your hand keeps brushing the bulge of his pants under the table every time they look away. You say you have to go get something from your room and he excused himself, claiming to need to use the bathroom.   
Both of these are lies.

He enters the bathroom to find you bent over, waiting for him. He closes the door carefully before all but tackling you, his lips ravishing yours, your cheeks, your throat. His hands tug at your dress, pulling it down to show that you aren't wearing a bra.

His lips drift down to your breasts, allowing him to nibble on the buds he'd so desperately craved all summer. One hand finds and squeezes your free tit while the other slithers toward your dripping pussy. You moan as he rubs you through the thin fabric.

"Please," you beg him, breathless. "I can't wait any longer. Please fuck me."

"Shut up, bitch," he orders you. "We don't want your family to hear us."

"Please, Sir," you moan, one hand combing through his hair while the other rubs the bulge in his pants. He smirks up at you, one of your hard nipples between his teeth. "I'll be quiet. Please."

"If you're not quiet, I'll have you punish you," he answers. You nod, biting your lip in a way that makes you look both innocent and kinky. He straightens, leaving you to moan at the feeling of cool air drafting across your wet, aroused nipples. Grabbing your hair, he presses you into the wall so your cute ass sticks out toward him and your hard nipples rub along the wall with every gasping breath. Your panties are so wet that your juices are rolling down your leg like water and it takes him two hands to pry them down. Your ears perk up at the sound of him undoing his pants and your ass wiggles enticingly. His hard dick rests in the ravine of your ass, slowly working it's way down toward your dripping snatch.

You feel the tip of his dick press against your entrance, its tip pulsing in time with his heartbeat, and you buck your hips in an attempt to speed him along. You fail.

"Ah, ah," he taunts you, one hand grabbing a fistful of hair and turning your head so you can see him. "I’m in control, bitch. You only get fucked if I say so. Understood?"  
You whimper and nod, juices still leaking from your needy pussy.

Seeing you nod, fully submissive, he slowly begins pushing into you. Your pussy has gotten tighter since the last time he was able to show you what a sex-starved whore you really are. He can only get the head in before he has to cover your mouth to keep you from moaning loud enough for your family to hear. There is a knock on the door.  
"Is everything alright in there?" one of your sisters asks. "You've been in there a while."

"I’m fine," he answers, pushing the rest of his length into you. Your eyes roll at the feeling of being stuffed after so long. "I didn't stop on the way up, so I may be a while."  
Footsteps diminish as your sister leaves, allowing him to slowly, ever-so-slowly, pull his length from your pussy. It glistens with your juices and he admires the image for a moment before shoving you into the wall with the full force of him pushing his dick back into you. You moan into his hand as he repeats the action over and over. Your nipples rub across the cold wall, sending tingles of pleasure through your tits as he uses you like nothing more than a common fuck toy. He leans down over your ear, never letting up on the brutal fucking your pussy isn't use to anymore.

"That's it, bitch. You're such a good little slut. And such a horny slut, too. Getting fucked in your bathroom while your family is right outside the door? Disgraceful." You can't answer, but you moan into his hand as your pussy contracts over his cock, trying to milk him. He keeps fucking you through your orgasm, sadistic pleasure running through his veins. "And now you're cumming? What a whore you are. But we can't risk getting my cum on that pretty little dress of yours, can we? I guess I'll just have you cum inside you, so you can feel my cum inside your belly while we finish dinner with your family."

Your eyes glaze over at the thought, another moan causing his hand to vibrate. Shaking your head, you pant through his fingers.

"Please, Sir. Mark me. Fill me up with your cum. I want your cum. Please, Sir. I don't care if my family in around, I need your cum inside me."

"Are you sure, bitch?" he asks. "What if you get pregnant from this?"

"I don't care," you answer, your pussy still clenching around his cock. One of his hands squeezes one of your breasts, pulling you closer to him. The movement causes his dick to reach that much deeper inside you. "Please, Sir. I’m your bitch. I’m your cock slut and your fuck toy. Please give me your cum. I need it. I need it! Oh fuuuck." You moan as you go through your second orgasm, the pressure caused by this one pushing him over his limit. He grab your hips and shoves himself as deep inside you as he can before groaning, dumping his load inside your womb as he does. 

Neither of you move for a minute. You're shaking, the only things keeping you upright being his hands on your waist and his dick still impaling you. Slowly, he pulls his cock from your quivering snatch and leaves you to collapse into a boneless heap. You can't speak as your mind tries to recover from the thorough fucking you just received.  
While you try to recover, he grabs you by your hair and use your mouth to clean his cock. You don't protest, but it wouldn't have mattered if you had.

Having used you completely, he redresses himself and exits the bathroom, closing the door as he does. You are left alone, filled with his cum and with its taste in your mouth. You hear him tell your mother on the other side of the door. "I wouldn't go in there for a while. I couldn't help making a bit of a mess. I’ll clean it up later."  
It’s so demeaning, but you can't help the shutter that goes through you.

…You want to do this again.


	2. Teacher’s discipline

Teacher’s discipline

He's a new teacher at your school, a school where the uniform for girls includes a short skirt. You have a thing for him and are in his last class of the day. You show this by constantly not wearing underwear and masturbating for him from the front row while he's trying to teach. It's VERY distracting.

Well, he's looking for an excuse to hold you back for after school detention, and he find it when you fail a test. You receive your grade, a 65, with a note telling you to stay after class.

You're the only one.

"Do you know why I asked you to stay?" he asks you, very professional. You respond with a giggle and a wink, not at all concerned. He sighs and says, "it's come to his attention that your grades as slipping. I’m going to need to punish you until you can get them back up."

He beckons you over and you saunter over to his desk. he looks you in the eye as he sits down. "Bend over. I’m going to spank you once for every percentage you missed on that test."

Suddenly not so sure about this, you try to back away, but he snatches your arm and drags you over, bending you over his legs. He flips your skirt up to get a better shot at your ass, showing, just as you had been earlier, that you were not wearing any panties.

You squeak as his hand slaps your ass with a count of "one." You can feel it stinging and suddenly aren't sure how many there are left you go. It hurts, but you like it.

He continues spanking you, losing count somewhere around 20, but neither of you care. Your ass has long since turned red, but he never lets up on you. The stinging has left tears in your eyes and clear fluids running down your leg.

You feel something poking you in the stomach and try to stand, but he undoes the top of your shirt and holds you down by your tits. You can't help the moan of pleasure that leaves your mouth as each smack makes your bubble-butt jiggle.

You're panting when he decides you've had enough.

"Now, are you going to do better on your tests? If you promise me you will, I'll do something for you to make up for this spanking.”

You nod, tears running down your face. Meekly, you say, "yes, Sir. I promise, Sir."

"And what do you want in return?"

Your eyes drift to the bulge that had been poking you earlier, a gleam coming to your tear-filled eyes.

Carefully, you drop to your knees between his legs, your abused ass cooling against the tile floor. Your hands reach for his belt and pull it off quickly. Within seconds, you release his hard dick.

As if in a daze, you take his organ into your mouth, savoring its taste. It's not quite what you'd imagined it would be, but just as good. He decides to help you, grabbing the sides of your head and pushing his cock further into your mouth.

Soon, he's the one controlling all the movement. You've become his plaything, letting him shove his dick in and out of your warm, wet mouth without any resistance. It's painful, the end of his dick being shoved down your throat, but this is what you wanted.

Finally, with a heave, he shoves his entire cock down your throat. 'It's too big,' you scream in your mind, but his cock keeps you from talking. He pull its out, letting you catch your breath before grabbing your hair and pulling you back. His dick shimmers with your saliva and he forces you to lick it, pleasuring him with your obedient mouth.

"That's a good girl," he purrs, your brown eyes watching his face as his dick disappears into your mouth over and over. "This is what you wanted, isn't it? You wanted this dick, right?"

"Y-Yes Sir," you stutter as he unbuttons most of your top. You're not wearing a bra and your nipples are hard as rocks. He can tell you like being abused.

"P-Please, Sir," you say, shuffling closer and kissing your way up his torso. Your tits surround his dick as you press your chest into his crotch and stare up at me with your big, brown eyes. "I want you, Sir. Please make me your girl, Sir."

"You want me to take you?" he asks, grabbing you by your tits and forcing you to stand. There is a small puddle where he had you kneeling. Your hard nipples rub against the palms of his hands as he forces you over to his desk and perches you on the side. Liquids drip from your sopping pussy as his dick traces your folds. You beg him to stick it in, but he doesn't. He's teasing you.

"Please, Sir. Please. I need it. I need you. I've been waiting months for this."

"I know that, naughty bitch," he answers, his hard dick pushing in just the tip and not an inch more. "You've been playing with yourself in my class all this time. You can wait another minute."

You moan and pant like a bitch in heat, each breath causing your tits to bounce hypnotically.

"You have to be honest with yourself," he says. "Are you my student?"

"No!" you cry, trying to roll your hips so his dick will go further into your dripping snatch. "I’m not a student! I’m a bitch in heat that wants your cock! Please, Sir. Make me your slut like I’m supposed to be!"

He smacks your tits, cutting you off as a pained moan forces its way out of your throat. His free hand grabs your hip, his length pushing into you.

"That's a good girl," he tells you, each word carrying another inch into your needy cunt. "You're just my bitch now."

"Yes, Sir! I’m your bitch! Please fuck your bitch!”

With one hand holding your hip and the other squeezing your tit, he rams his length into you, your juices removing all friction. The sounds of suction fill the classroom as your pussy takes his dick up to the base with every thrust.

"Ah, ah, ah," you pant. He barely hears you, his eyes locked on your bouncing tits.

"Tell me what you like, bitch," he orders, grabbing one of your nipples and pinching it. You moan, trying to form words to fulfill his request.

"I love it, Sir! I love your cock! I love your dick inside me! Oh, fuck!" he smacks your tit.

"I'll have to punish language like that, Slut. Now tell me what you want. Go ahead, tell me," he orders. You continue to pant, the thought of what you're about to say causing your pussy to contract around him.

"Please, Sir! Cum inside me, Sir! I want your cum inside my womb. I’m not on birth control. Please, Sir. I want to have your baby!"

"Nasty bitch!" he insults you, squeezing your hips. You lean forward, kissing him forcefully as your arms and legs wrap around his form.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," you moan into his lips, your nails raking down his back as your legs lock him inside you. You give him no choice, as his dick stabs your g-spot and your cunt squeezes around him. You and he moan together, you letting out one long "yeeeessss" as his cock pulses inside you. You can feel it, his cum entering your unprotected womb.

Your arms and legs fall limp in the aftermath of the taboo and he steps back, the action pulling his still-hard cock from your defiled pussy with a pop. White liquid, the seed he just dumped inside his student, leaks out of you slowly. You don't notice. Your eyes are glazed over and you think you can feel the instant when you become a mother.

"Well," he pants as he surveys his handiwork, his cum still seeping from your beautiful, abused pussy. "I suppose that you've had enough this detention. Now remember. If you do well enough on this next test, I'll be sure you can have another reward.” You gurgle a response, still brain dead from the fucking you just had. Your now knocked-up pussy trembles with delight as your mind imagines him taking you from behind. You're going to do better on the next test.

You need that cock inside you again, no matter what.


	3. Tribal Ritual

Tribal Ritual

You had foolishly entered some thought-long-abandoned temple in the hopes of a quick thrill. Little did you know that the temple was not just populated and still running, but needed a girl like you for their next ritual…

You wake slowly, cool stone hard against your back and metal chains binding your arms and legs. They can move, somewhat, but you quickly find that escape is impossible. A stone door opens in one wall, admitting five men in fur clothing to enter. In the lead is a handsome man with a feather crown.

The latter four take up positions in the four corners of the room, each lighting a bowl of incense as they begin chanting in some language you do not understand. The remaining man eyes you hungrily and grunts something. You shake your head, but he advances on you anyway.

With you unable to fight back, his rough hands roam over your body. You try to resist, but the chains hold you in place as his hands take hold of your buttoned shirt. With several grunts, the man breaks each button, revealing your bra. The man looks surprised for a moment, as if he had never seen one before, but he quickly recovers and unsheathes a knife to cut your bra apart. Flipping each cup away, he exposes your nipples to the cold air of the room.

Your struggles redouble. You have an idea of where this is going. He grunts angrily and smacks one of your breasts. You gasp at the pain, but the strike has the intended effect. With you temporarily docile, he pulls what remains of your upper clothing away and tosses it into a pile. Only now do you notice that your shoes and socks are not on your feet and that, looking in that area, the fur around the man's crotch is strained.

He isn't interested in preserving your clothing. This is made evident when he takes his knife and cuts away your pants and panties. The stone below you and the air around you is cold, the temperature making your nipples harden.

He grunts with satisfaction at his work, one of the chanting men using a torch to light your clothing on fire. You're grateful for the heat, but with the loss of your clothes, you begin to slowly accept your situation.

Gasping, you try to scream for help, knowing it is a fruitless endeavor. The man's brows furrow and he smacks your other breast. Now that the air has hardened your nipples, this one hurts worse than before. Suddenly, you hate being a masochist as the pain makes you moan with unwanted delight.

Nodding to himself, the man grabs your legs and drags your body to the edge of the stone table. Unable to move your arms, the movement pulls them over your head. This action forces your chest up, pronouncing your hardened nipples to all the men in the room. The man before you reaches out, taking one tit in each hand, and begins playing with your nipples.

"Nooo," you moan, turning your head and closing your eyes. His fingers continue to tease you, drawing small gasps of pleasure from your unwilling mouth.

You don't want this, but it seems like your body does. Suddenly, you remember that you haven't taken your birth control for several days.

That thought is ripped from you as you feel the man's tongue flick one of your buds, the heat of his breath sending a shudder down your spine. You can't help the fluids leaking from your naked slit.

The man grunts something and switches to your other nipple, the saliva on the first making it more sensitive to the cold air. You're form trembles beneath him as he continues to lead you further into what you believe to be madness.

Finishing with your chest, the man licks his way down your stomach before reaching your clit. His fingers run themselves over your pussy, coming away glistening with your juices. The simple touch sends a bolt of lightning up your spine and you realize the incense they're burning must be some type of aphrodisiac. You try to resist, but the man pushing one finger into your sensitive depths has your back arching and a cry of pleasure howling from your throat.

You don't want it, but you need it oh so badly.

You whimper as he pulls his finger out is you, only for your eyes to widen as he removes his own clothing. His manhood is the largest you've ever seen, not that that was too hard, and you have no idea how something that big is going to fit inside of you. He forces your legs to open, wider than they had been, and pokes your moist entrance with his tip.

"It won't fit," you try to warn him. "It's too big! Something like that could split me in half!" He doesn't understand you, nor does he care as he forces the head of his cock into your dripping pussy. You throw your head back and scream at the amazing feeling of being stretched. Only the head is in, but you feel like you're already about you cum from his primal dick.

"Fuuuuck!" you cry, the man grabbing your hips and trying to force his way deeper into your pussy. Even with your juices acting as lubricant, he has to saw his way in, your walls stretching out in order to accommodate his size. It takes several minutes before he bottoms out inside you, the tip of his penis pressing against your cervix.

His first thrust makes you cum, a combination of the sudden pleasure of being filled, the pickling cold of your surroundings, and the aphrodisiac incense making you hornier, forcing you over the edge. He grunts with pleasure as your walls try to tighten around him. You can feel every inch of his meat inside you as his hands slide up your body to take hold of your tits.

He begins to pump himself inside you, him and the other men chanting in their language in time with each thrust. Their words fade in and out of your mind as your world becomes a haze of unwanted pleasure. You're being raped, so why is it the best you've ever felt?

"Huh, ah, ah," you pant, his dick constantly pressing against your cervix. You feel it open a little with each thrust, as if their chanting is causing your body to react. The man's words are becoming breathless, the chanting increasing in speed along with his wild thrusts. You're tied down, being fucked by a man you don't know in some sort of ritual, and his dick forces you to cum for a second time.

"Shiiiiittt!" Your pussy tightens around his cock just as the chanting comes to a crescendo, his dick swelling inside you and he dumps string after string of potent semen into your womb. You can feel its heat radiating inside you, searching out an egg that you and it knew was there.

You throw your head back and cum again as you're impregnated by a total stranger while tied to a stone table, four men watching the whole thing.

Your breaths come in great heaves, the movement making you're beasts rise and fall. He pulls his cock from your pussy, white cum spewing from your insides and leaving you with nothing but a feeling of emptiness. He filled you so well, how could you live without that feeling ever again? He turns away.

"No, please, come back!" you beg him, but he doesn't understand your language. "Don't leave! I need your cock! Please fuck me again!"

The man seems to get the message, but he shakes his head and makes for the door. One of the other men, however, approaches you and begins to disrobe.

You realize your mistake...


	4. Medieval Times

**Medieval times**

The kingdom of Wesley had just recently been besieged by a ferocious dragon that gobbled up townsfolk and knights alike, until it was slain by a noble knight. This great deed attracted your attention, the attention of the beautiful princess of the kingdom who was trapped in an arranged engagement with a horrid prince from a far off land. The king told the knight he could have whatever he wanted with the exception of you, and the knight announced that there was nothing that could best the glory he had gained.   


Little did the king know, you and the knight had been sharing looks behind his back…

Night has fallen over the kingdom as you wait in your chambers. You weren't sure of how the brave knight would come to claim the reward you've decided to give him, but you were sure he would. You've dressed in one of your old nightgowns, one that you have outgrown, so you aren't worried about what might happen to it. A tap on your window alerts you to a presence on the other side.

You rush to the window, carefully pushing the glass out so the brave Sir Knight can climb in from the roof above. He closes the window behind him and eyes your much-too-small garment hungrily.   


"My lady," his suave voice mutters, holding out his hand. You raise your delicate hand to rest in his, the knight kissing your knuckles gently. "Your beauty outshines the sun one thousand times over."

You giggle quietly, taking your hand back.   


"And your skill with a blade out-shows all other men," you respond, stepping forward. Unknown to the brave knight, you have a plan to escape your arranged marriage, and it starts with this man's genes.

Your hands brush over the knight's cotton clothing, feeling the defined muscles underneath. His arms reach around you, falling to your waist, pulling you in softly. You take the chance, pressing yourself into his body so your chest presses against his. You can feel your nipples rub against his muscular body through the fabric of your clothing.

"My lady," he breathes. "I am not worthy of your attention, but if you will let it fall on my lowly form, i shall do all that I can to make it worth your time."   


"You already have my graces," you whisper back, standing on your toes to press your lips into his. He responds, tightening his hold on your waist.

Your arms snake around his neck, pressing your bodies further together.

You stay like that for several minutes, your mouths learning each other's tastes. He slowly grows more aggressive, his hands roaming from your hips to your backside. You moan into his lips as his calloused hands squeeze your plump rear. Your lips drift from his mouth as he continues to play with your backside, his lips sliding down your neck as yours find his earlobe. Your teeth nibble on his ear as he probes for a spot on your neck that makes you tighten your hold. He finds it at the curve of your neck.

He attempts to suckle your sweet spot, but you pull away from him. He lets out a disappointed growl as you saunter over to your bed. Glancing back, you can tell his eyes are stuck on your swaying hips, just as you had intended. Coming to the bedside, you lay down and raise your arms over your head, the move pronouncing your breasts and cleavage. Your small nightgown also hikes up, revealing the bottom of your rear to the mesmerized knight. You bite your lip and beckon him over.   


"Come, Sir Knight," you coo. "Come...  _ take  _ your reward."

As if unfrozen, the man growls and all but stomps over to your bedside. You can see a large bulge in his trousers, the image all that you need to understand that he is no longer considering his actions. Reaching for you, the knight grabs your legs and pulls you to the side of the bed. His hands then move from your legs toward your chest, grabbing the neck line of your gown. In one smooth motion, the man rips the front of your nightclothes in half, leaving nothing between the cool night air and your aroused nipples.

"Mmm yes, good Sir Knight," you moan as the man's hands attack your breasts, pinching and pulling on your nipples. You push yourself up with one arm, the other wrapping around the knight's neck and dragging him into a fiery kiss. He forgets about your nipples for the moment, taking you into his arms and lifting you by your rear. Your legs wrap around his waist in fear, your dripping loins staining the stretched cloth of his pants. He spins you around, still claiming your mouth with his own, and sits on the bed so you’re straddling his waist.

You moan into his mouth as your hands get to work trying to remove his shirt. You toss it to the other side of the room, your own ruined clothing crumpling to the floor at his feet. You roll your hips, his bulge grinding into your needy loins as more juices flow over his trousers.   


"Tis a miracle, my Lady," he smirks. "You seem to have created a new river."   


"It's only for you," you whisper back, his hands sliding up your waist. "There's no need to be so formal here. Please" -you flutter your eyelashes at him- "treat me like some common barmaid."

"If you insist," he responds, his entire demeanor shifting in an instant. He attacks your breasts with his mouth and your rear with his hands. His movements are no longer the gentle caresses from before, but are now rough and almost careless. The feeling of being manhandled by this knight causes you to mewl with pleasure, your back arching as he suckles your hardened nipples.

"What do you want?" he questions, one hand coming up to take hold of your hair. You gasp as his hand pulls you back, the action forcing your chest toward him. "Tell me what you want."   


"I-I want you," you reply breathlessly, your mind a haze of pleasure. You're so used to being treated with the utmost respect and dignity that this treatment you asked for is beyond your expectations. "P-Please let me reward you f-for your service."

"Then service me," he orders, releasing your hair. Your lips find his again before you slide off his lap and begin kissing your way down his chest and abs until you reach his trousers. A manly aroma spreads from his bulge and your delicate fingers slowly reach for the last of his garments. Pulling them down, you're unprepared from when his manhood slaps you in the face. It's the first one you've ever seen and it's bigger than you thought possible.   


"You want to service me?" he asks. "Then suck on it, whore."

"Yes, Sir Knight," you answer, now on the receiving end of giving orders. Hesitantly,  you move forward and take the head into your mouth. You can taste his sweat and a hint of that you suspect is the fluids you intend to get from him. He waits without saying anything as you try to take more into your mouth. Your brown eyes look up at him, but he seems almost disappointed.   


"Let me teach you how it's done, bitch," he says,  his hands grabbing your hair. Without warning, he shoves his entire length down your throat.

You gag, the pain bringing tears to your eyes. It’s so much harder than your chambermaid made it sound like, but the feeling causes your loins to release a fresh gush of clear juices. The thought of you, the princess of an entire kingdom, here at the feet of a man with his length shoved down your throat like some common prostitute is both degrading and, impossibly, highly arousing.

He thrusts his manhood in and out of your throat several times before withdrawing, allowing you to breathe once more. His cock shimmers with your royal saliva. You cough, still trying to breathe, as he reaches for your hair.   


Pulling you up painfully, he shoves you over the bed and lifts your rear up. You can see little more than the sheets as he shoves your face into the bed. You can feel him rest his manhood on the separation between your cheeks and suddenly have reservations about your decision.

"Do you want this dick, bitch?" he asks, his rough hand smacking your rear. You let out a pained meep as your legs wobble and more juices drip to the floor.   


"N-No," you try to say, backing out, but he smacks your other side.   


"Your pussy says different. Tell the truth."   


"I-I... I want you, Sir Knight," you whimper.

The tip of his manhood slides along the moist folds of your slit, the actions causing sloppy noises that sound far too loud in your ears. What if the guards on patrol can hear? The thought of being found out, of the guards knowing that you are being defiled only a few steps away, causes you to pant heavily. His hands find your hips, holding you in place ad he begins to shove himself into your untainted areas.

"Uuuuggghh," you groan, his length shoving your walls apart. Your juices squish as his erect sword sheaths itself inside you, filling you in ways you hadn't thought possible. He reaches out, grabbing your hair and dragging your head up. You're forced to hold yourself with your arms as he begins using his leverage on you to rock you back and forth. "Huh, huh, uh, uh!"

"That's right, bitch," he laughs. "Take this dick."   


You do as he commands, matching each of his thrusts with one of your own. His hand on your hip shifts to your breasts, the cool air and you're own arousal having kept them hard as iron. He twists your nub, drawing a gasp from you.   


"You make such beautiful noises when I play with your tits, princess," the knight smirks. You can't respond, fighting through the stimulation to not collapse.

Your lack of response seems to anger the knight who spanks you once more. The pain causes your pussy to tighten around him as your shaking arms give out. You spasm on the bed as the knight stops moving. Your panting is the only sound in the room as you try to recover from your first real orgasm.

"Cumming on my cock so easily?" the knight mocks you. "You're not a princess. You're just an average slut." He pulls out of you and lies down on the bed. A feeling of emptiness overcomes you and you force yourself to crawl towards him.   


"Please," you beg, your royal dignity in tatters like your clothing. "Please don't stop. I need you inside me."   


"Then do it yourself if you're so desperate." He rests his arms behind his head and flashes you a roguishly-handsome smirk. "Go ahead. I already know you're no better than any commoner whore. Now ride my dick like one."   


"Yes, Sir," you respond, throwing your leg over his hips and taking hold of his manhood. You direct it to your entrance and drop, impaling yourself with a throaty moan.

You lean forward, pressing your breasts into his chest as your hips rise and fall. He moans happily as you rub your hard nipples across his muscles. Your ass slowly speeds up, bouncing on his manhood like your life depends on it.

 

"Please, Sir," you whisper huskily, kissing his chest. "Please. Release inside me. I need to feel your essence filling the deepest parts of me."   


"Is that what you want, bitch?" His hands reach for your rear, smacking it as hard as he can. You cry out from the stinging pain, almost certain that the guards can hear you.   


Grabbing your hips, the knight shifts and stands with you in his hands. You wrap your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist, but you soon forget about falling as he lifts you up and drops you on his dick.

You thought you had been totally at his mercy when he was fucking you from behind, but that was nothing compared to how you feel now. The brave knight, using your royal body as if you were a ragdoll. You have no control over anything now, your pussy clenching around his cock with every fall as he whispers traitorous, dirty things in your ear.   


"Yeah, you like this, princess? If only your father could see you now, this fat dick shoved inside your slutty little pussy. You're nothing but a doll for me now. In fact, I think I just might claim you as my own. How should I do that? Should I steal you away tonight? Or should I impregnate you and steal you away after you start showing?"   


Your pussy gushes at the thought and you bite into his shoulder to keep from screaming. He grunts in response, but never stops fucking you from below.

"Say it," he orders. "Say it, slut. What do you want me to do?"   


"Make me yours, Sir!" you plead, whimpering. "Explode inside me! Fuck me like a sow! Make me nothing but breeding stock! I’m not a worthy princess! I’m nothing but a slave to your cock! Impregnate me, Sir! Please! Fffuuuccckkk!"   


You scream the last word as the knight's dick swells inside you, filling every inch of your wet snatch before he grunts. His pulsing cock fires several loads into your womb, painting your walls white with his cum. You throw your head back as the heat of his cum warms your stomach and your quivering legs lock behind his waist. He holds you, smirking, as his sperm seeps around his cock, still buried in your pussy, to drip to the floor.   


Your panting breath leaves puffs of mist in the air, sweat cascading from both you and the knight who had just  _ used _ you with reckless abandon.

Catching his breath before you do, the knight throws you aside so you land on the bed. Now that his length is not there to stop the flow, his seed cascades from your abused pussy, staining the sheets beneath you. He collects his clothing quickly and makes for the window. The cold night wind rushes onto the room, stealing your head and making your nipples harden instantly. The knight turns back to you as he steps out into the darkness.   


"I'll be back tomorrow, bitch. You better be ready for me."   


You feel your pussy release a fresh mixture of your cum and his sperm at the words.   


Life as a cumdump is better than you could have ever imagined.


	5. Birthday surprise

**Birthday Surprise**

The art of tying yourself up was a hard skill to master, but you can't deny that the results were completely worth it.   


You've been living with your boyfriend for about seven months now and his birthday is today. Unfortunately, he had to work all day, but that gave you all the time you needed to wrap his present  juuuust right.

"Honey, I’m home!" you hear him call from the front door. You adjust one of the three bows on his gift.   


"I’m in the kitchen, darling!" you call back. "Your present is sitting on the table!"   


"You're the best," you hear him sigh and his footsteps pad around the hardwood floors. He rounds the corner into the kitchen and freezes at the sight of his birthday gift: you tied up with purple ribbons, two tiny bows covering your erect nipples and one bigger bow just covering your pussy.

"Do you like it, Sweetheart?" you question, shaking your bound chest just enough for the movement to drag his eyes. You bite your lip seductively. "I didn't know what to get you, so I decided that tonight, you can do whatever you want with me."   


"W-Whatever I want?" he asks. "As in anything?"   


"Anything," you whisper. "Tonight, I’m your slave."

He stands there, misty-eyed, as a hundred images flash before his eyes, each one dirtier than the last.   


"Oh, Sweety!" you call. "Aren't you going to open your gift?"   


"You fucking know I will," he spits, finally deciding on a fantasy. He struts forward, taking his shirt off and throwing it to the floor as he reaches you. His hands reach for your breasts first, pulling the bows and ribbons down to free your hard buds. You've intentionally set the temperature colder to insure that they stay hard.

You moan as his hands fondle your tits, picking and pulling on your nipples far harder than he ever had before. The feelings send tingles up your spine and you feel your pussy grow damp.   


"Oh, Honey," you moan. He reaches up, slapping your cheek.   


"Shut up, bitch," he orders. "I’m in charge here, and I’m going to use you like the pretty piece of meat you are, got that?"   


"Ye-" He cuts you off with another slap. He's been forceful before, but never like this and the idea that you've allowed him whatever fantasy he wanted makes you feel so powerless. The thought of being at the mercy of your man when he's unrestrained…

Your pussy gushes a little as you nod silently, submitting to his fantasy like the good little toy you've agreed to become. His attention focuses back on your breasts, him leaning down to take one of your hard nubs in his mouth.   


"Hmmm," you moan, trying to stifle your noises. His free hand slides down your side before reaching the bottom bow. Rather than move it aside, he simply reaches behind it and shoves two fingers into your waiting snatch.

"Oh, yes," you breath, but the words make him suddenly stop. "What are you-?" you begin, only for your boyfriend to grab a ribbon and shove its center into your mouth. You unintentionally bite down on it like a horse's bit and, the next thing you know, he's tied the end around your head. "Mmpphh!" you cry.   


"Shhh, bitch," he mutters with sadistic satisfaction. "You said anything, remember? You're now just a piece of meat for me to play with. Maybe if you're good, I’ll let you talk so you can scream my name."   


You whimper, another stream of juices gushing from your pussy. Why are you such a masochist, you wonder.

His hands drift back to where they had been before, the fingers pushing in and out of you causing a host of stimuli to invade your mind. His pants are tenting over a very obvious bulge, but he must be having fun to ignore it.   


Leaving your nipple, his mouth kisses its way up your tit until he reaches the curve of your neck, the place you both know is your weak spot. He starts sucking on your neck without preamble, you gasping into the gag. You can tell that he intends to leave hickies that you'll see tomorrow.   


He's marking you as his possession.

'Mmmph!" Your eyes cross as his actions push you into a miniature orgasm. He takes a step back, his fingers leaving your dripping insides covered in your fluids. He locks eyes with you and brings his fingers up to his mouth to lick them clean.   


"Delicious," he smirks, his free hand drifting down to his pants. Quickly, he undoes them, letting them fall to the floor. The action releases his manhood for you to see. It's pulsing with each heartbeat and you gulp. You're about to receive his most primal instincts yet.

Stepping back to the table, he grabs your legs and pulls you toward him. The motion unbalances you and you roll onto your back. He doesn't care, his dick resting on your slippery folds. He gives his cock and experimental trust, it's length sliding over your pussy and clit. You whimper into the gag, wanting to beg for it, but you can't say anything.   
He can tell you're getting desperate as he continues to tease you, only sliding his cock over your entrance. Every few thrusts, he pushes the head of his dick against your hole, but he always returns to the teasing.

"Awe," he coos. "Is the poor bitch frustrated? Does she want this big bad dick inside her, but I won't let her?" You nod, whimpering. Tears form on the edge of your eyes. His hands slide from your hips to your breasts and back, almost soothingly.    


"Such a shame," he sighs. "I’m not feeling it."   


"Mmmph! Mmmmmph!" you beg, rolling got hips as best you can. Two of his fingers reach for one of your nipples.

"What's that? You want his fat dick inside you?" You nod. "You admit you’re a slut?" You nod again, your eyes giving away your feelings. At this point, you're ready to agree to anything if it gets him inside your dripping, pulsating pussy. His cock continues to tease you.   


"I'll fuck you, on one condition," he grins.   


"Mmph!" you agree before he can tell you what it is.   


"For my next gift, I want you to bring your girlfriend over, you know which one, and I want to watch you two go at it like a pair of sex-starved lesbian rabbits."   


"Mmph! Mmmph!" you agree, nodding your head as hard as you can. In response, he finally shoves his dick inside your moist folds.

You throw you head back onto the table, one long moan forcing its way through the gag in your mouth. His hands take hold of your waist, keeping you in place as his meat spears your insides. You grunt with each thrust, his hips meeting yours with enough force to move the table beneath you. You can feel your tits bouncing with every movement, your hard nipples drawing ovals in the cold air.

Reaching over, he grabs a knife and cuts your gag loose.   


"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" you instantly scream, heedless of the neighbors next door. At this point, you could be fucking in front of your parents and you would only care about the dick stirring up your insides.   


"Yeah, bitch," he whispers. "Take it. Take my cock. You live for this cock, don't you? It's all you think about."   


"Fuck yes. Oh fuck yes! Your cock! Oh fucking hell, your cock is the best!"

"Where do you want my cum, baby?" he asks, despite having already decided. Who cares if you're ovulating? The risk just makes this all the hotter.   


"Oh shit! Wherever you want! You can cum on my face, plaster me with your semen! Or you can shove your dick in my ass! Oh fuck, I don't care!"   


"And I he decide to fill up your slutty little pussy?"   


"Ooohhhh fuuuuuck!" you moan, your walls contracting around his length. "You can cum inside me! You can fill me up! Oh fuck, I might get knocked up, but I don't care. Ah, ah, ah! I don't care if you impregnate me and half the neighbors,  just don't stop fucking me! Don't stop fucking your slutty little cumdump!"   


"Good girl, you whore," he grunts with a sneer, one hand reaching up to grab hold of your hair. He pulls you in for a passionate kiss as his dick swells inside you.

"YYEEEEESSSSSSSS!!" you scream as you feel his cum pour into your vulnerable womb. Your legs spasm as your mind is assaulted with every sensation at once. You can't swear to it, but is feels like your tongue is hanging out as you pant like a bitch in heat.   


You're still recovering when his half-mast dick starts pumping into you again.

'Oh god, there's more?' your brain demands, equal parts terrified and elated. You can feel his cock growing inside you, each thrust shoving his potent seed deeper inside you. His hand reaches for your neck, grabbing and choking you as he picks you up, still impaled on his shaft. He walks you over the living room where one window faces another house. He shoves you into it face first, your tits pressing into the glass has he starts taking you from behind.

You can see Mrs. Smith, a friend's mother and your neighbor, sweeping her house while you're being screwed like a dog. Your boyfriend's hand reaches up, grasping your hair as the other starts smacking your ass. Your nipple harder further as Mrs. Smith looks up and notices you.

She freezes, stunned and almost horrified, as you stare up and start mouthing words you can't find the air for.   


"Fuck fuck, fuckfuckfuckfuckshiiiiiiittttt!" With one more spanking, you cum in front of your neighbor, a mixture of your juices and your boyfriend's sperm running down your legs. Your pussy tightens over his cock as you scream for Mrs. Smith to hear through the window.   


"FUCKING SHIT HELL! OOOOHHH FUCKING GOD! CUM INSIDE ME AGAIN! I NEED IT! GIVE YOUR FUCK TOY YOUR FUCKING CUM! OH GOOOOOODDDD!"   


He does exactly as you want, grabbing your hips and shoving himself as deep inside you as he can.   


"Take it, bitch," he moans. "Take it all!"

Mrs. Smith stares as you drop like a stone. You lay on the ground a shivering, quivering mass of flesh, white liquid pouring from your bruised cunt. Your boyfriend, visibly tired, still spits on you.   


"Taking a rest, huh?" he questions, gesturing to his cum-covered cock. "You don't get to sleep until you've cleaned up this mess you made."   


"Y-Yes, Sir," you whimper in a daze, crawling to him on hands and knees. His dick smells like sex, glistening in the light. You lick up his dick like a good girl, just barely aware that Mrs. Smith is still watching.

You lick his dick clean slowly, your thoroughly defiled and stuffed, impregnable womb leaking copious amounts of thick semen. Finally, he tells you you can stop and opens his arms to you. You crawl into his embrace, both of you falling over on the couch as he kisses the top of your head gently.   


"Happy birthday," you whisper as both of you drift off to sleep…


	6. Sorry

I am sorry to say that I will not be continuing this. We just recently broke up and I do not want to continue this, I may later change my mind, but some of these get into us seeing a future for ourselves, and that is too hard for me right now.


End file.
